


Consequences

by Cinnie



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I like pairing Khan with people, M/M, Multi, prompt word style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I kept wanting a Khan/Rose story, so I wrote one. Be kind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Awakening**

The first thing Khan saw upon awakening was a pair of bright golden brown eyes watching him curiously. He blinked and the eyes blinked back, in a moment of surprising childishness, he blinked twice and the eyes, now lit with laughter, blinked twice back.

**Look**

The eyes pulled back finally and his own were gradually able to focus on his surroundings. The owner of the eyes was a young girl in her late teens with bright blonde hair and a wide happy smile, her clothing looked like what people in his own time wore or at least similar with jeans, a zippered sweatshirt, and scuffed trainers.

He glanced about him; the medical area he was in was most certainly not of his time however. Plus wherever he was seemed to be humming, a faint melody he could only just hear.

**Rose and the Doctor**

After acclimating to his new surroundings, and getting the oddest explanation he’d ever heard, _a time traveling space ship,_ he was properly introduced to his rescuers and assured of the rest of his people’s safety. All but twelve of them had made the journey.

Rose Marion Tyler was a saucy nineteen year-old from London, 2005 and The Doctor was apparently a centuries old alien, the last of his kind, who traveled through time and space together having adventures. They had in fact just seen the end of the world…

**The Offer**

After a few hours in which Khan had reluctantly imparted his own story, the Doctor offered to keep Khan’s crew in their cryo units, but that Khan could stay awake and The Doctor would attempt to find a hospitable but empty planet for them to live on and see if he couldn’t find others to bring to help widen what was going to be a rather tiny gene pool.

He accepted.

**Christmas in Cardiff**

The Doctor had explained that the next trip would Rose’s second one and he wanted to do better than the end of the world so they decided to try for Naples, Christmas. What they got was Cardiff and ghost/zombie creatures and Charles Dickens.

Khan did have to agree that Rose had looked lovely in her dress and he rather wanted to belt the Doctor one for adding the ‘for a human’ addendum.

**Meeting Jackie Tyler**

Twelve months instead of twelve hours and the Doctor, Khan thought, was lucky to have escaped with a slap. Jackie had told Rose she liked Khan much better and Khan was confused as to why this would make the girl blush, though she did look nice when she did so.

Then there were aliens and Mickey and a large amount of people in the apartment and Khan rather wished the Doctor had taken him along when he went off to investigate.

Running about 10 Downing Street was fun though, even if the aide and the MP woman were rather slow. He kept his arms wrapped tightly around Rose in the closet she’d had them hide in. He curled protectively around her tiny body as the thing rolled and shook.

**Slitheen**

If he never had to see such a disgusting creature again it would be too soon.

**Dalek**

Something that looked that ridiculous should not have been so fearsome.  But even as he ran, the Adam boy trailing behind, through the corridors from it, Rose tucked into his arms, he felt awe that this tiny girl had felt pity for it and if she thought that something so completely not human was worth human decency, perhaps even his oddity would not be so hard to overlook. Why she would need to overlook or better yet accept it was something he didn’t think about.

He asked her later, after the Dalek had self-destructed, why she had to try to make friends with every homicidal creature she met. She just giggled and pointed out that she was friends with him wasn’t she? He agreed, bemusedly wondering how that had happened.

**Adam**

Why did she have to invite that irritating little child onboard? The boy was nothing compared to either himself or the Doctor in knowledge and cognitive ability and well, physically he was a joke. Yet there she was, giggling at whatever the silly boy was saying and oblivious to the glares and irritated huffs being given off by the two men in the room.

**Satellite Five**

Humanity really was little more than a flock of mildly intelligent sheep, part of him longed to have been able to fulfill his plan to take over the planet with his brothers and sisters. This would not have happened if they had, he was certain.

Rose wasn’t a sheep, his brain pointed out. No, he thought admiring her as she glared Adam into silence as the Doctor piloted the Tardis off of the satellite. A wolf that one…he grinned, a wolf in sheep’s clothing. Though the disguise was not meant to hide in order to cause harm, but to provide silent protection, he thought.

**Father’s Day**

The Doctor should have explained things to her up front. If Khan hadn’t caught her before she rescued her Dad the consequences would have been catastrophic. He knew the man just wanted to impress Rose, but really, a few rules would have made this less painful for the girl.

Khan had held her hand as she held her Father’s and then as the paramedics arrived, gently lead her back to the Tardis where the poor girl had promptly turned on him, asking why she couldn’t save her Dad, and the Doctor had to quickly step in and explained, leaving her unhappy with both of them.

Later that night, she crept out to the console room and Khan, who had been reading a physics textbook from the fifty-second century while the Doctor morosely tinkered on the Tardis. Khan silently held his arm up, offering her a place to cuddle and she’d accepted it silently.

**The Empty Child**

He’d seen many things on his travels with the Doctor and Rose, but a child who was a monster and turned others into itself was certainly one of the eeriest. He was also cursing himself for not keeping with Rose, since she’d wandered off and found yet another pretty boy. This one even had a rank and unfortunately and bit of a brain to go with his looks.

**Dancing with Rose**

Of course she wanted to _dance_ with the Doctor, Khan’s lips turned down. He was certain he could dance if he tried.

Even Khan couldn’t help but feel joy as the Doctor crowed about everyone living. Even when she made them go rescue Jack the euphoria couldn’t be dispelled. Though when she and the Doctor began two-stepping around the console his hackles went up a bit, until Rose, bright, brilliant Rose, offered him a hand and he joined the two of them, easily picking up the steps and the three of them dance for hours after the Captain boy had wandered off into the Tardis

**Women Wept**

Khan had never been allowed to be a child and he now felt the loss keenly. He, Rose, and Jack were sliding about the frozen waves of woman wept like hyperactive toddlers. The even dashed back to the Tardis to get ice skates and he and the Doctor howled in laughter and Rose and Jack tried singing songs from the 2014 movie Frozen they had watched the other day in the media room.

**Cardiff Again**

Khan was surprised when Rose called Mickey.  However, when soon after arrival the boy left and Rose returned with tear filled eyes Khan realized that she must have ended things with the boy. Officially anyway. He was fairly certain that running off and leaving for weeks and months of end didn’t qualify as a real relationship.

Another Slitheen taken care of and oh joy, they were going to an entire planet of the creatures. He growled at the egg, wanting to crush it. He had never been so terrified as when the creature had had her slimly claws wrapped around Rose’s delicate throat.

**Bad Wolf**

The Doctor should have known Rose wouldn’t allow herself to be removed from danger. Khan stared at the magnificent golden creature before him and admitted to himself that he loved this mad, foolish girl. He was ridiculously jealous when the Doctor kissed her.

**Jack**

He doesn’t know why, but he makes certain that the Doctor doesn’t leave before Jack makes it back to the Tardis.

**Regeneration**

He’s thankful he did though, since neither he nor Rose had any idea that regeneration was possible or that it existed in the first place.

He cradled the frightened girl in his arms and wondered what would happen now.

**Battle Over London**

Khan was rather proud that they had not needed the Doctor to save the day. His extensive reading had included alien species, such as the Sycorax and the knowledge that blood control was harmless. He knew the Sycorax’s rules and after killing the leader, sent the ship on its way.

He tried not to puff up at the way Rose smiled at him like he was a hero.

**New Journey**

New Earth had been a trip. He was irritated that the Doctor hadn’t been able to immediately tell that Rose wasn’t Rose.

**Sarah Jane**

He liked Sarah Jane, but he could easily understand Rose’s ire. Khan was truly confused as to why the Doctor kept trying to shut Rose out as he talked to the older woman, but decided not to care, as it meant that Rose sought out his company instead.

**The Girl in the Fireplace**

The Doctor had abandoned them. Khan seethed, the man abandoned them for a whore and had even crowed about kissing the woman! In front of Rose, Rose who obviously loved the Doctor and the man acted like he wasn’t a horrid prat. Jack and Mickey seemed equally appalled and Rose, Rose had gone pale as the window vanished.

Khan decided he was done. The adventures had once been fun, but now, now all the man seemed intent of doing was proving to Rose how little she meant to him. So Khan packed his bags and ignoring the Doctor’s laughable mourning, informed him that he needed to find Khan and his people a proper planet and make it a priority.

**Cybermen**

Rose barely even acknowledged the Doctor’s presence anymore, sticking to the other three men, though Khan was pleased to note that she stayed with him the most, so when they dropped into the new universe and faced down the Cyberman Khan had come to a decision.

**The Asking**

Asking Jack to help him, he went to the holding chamber that had all the cryo pods filled with his people and began waking them up. This world needed them and they needed to be needed. So even as Mickey said he was staying, Khan lead his newly awakened people out, to inform the Doctor that he and his were staying too.

He walked slowly over to Rose, who looked pale and shocked from one to many losses. Gathering his courage, he asked her to remain here, in this world with him.

To his everlasting shock, she looked him dead in the eye and said yes.

**The Goodbye**

He didn’t know why the Doctor was so shocked. He’d been pushing Rose away almost constantly now and after that last abandonment, well, Khan didn’t know how the man though Rose would stay. The Tardis, lovely ship that she was, had Roses packed bags laying in the doorway and so a heartbroken Doctor and grim looking Jack piled back in, Khan grabbed Roses bags and stood beside her as his first home left.

**His family**

He rejoices in having his brothers and sisters around him once more and they are open and accepting to Rose, but since she treats them with as much kindness as she does everyone else, it goes smoothly and soon she is a part of their group. Mickey and Jake as well find a place in their family and soon they are ripping through the Cybermen bases like avenging angels and Rose in ever by his side.

**Kiss**

It’s nearly a week later, in a sewer that Khan gathers the courage to kiss Rose. She kisses back and they share a smile.

**Improvement**

He is hesitant to ask, but finally does after Rose was nearly killed in one of their last battles. He tells her that a few infusions of his blood should strengthen her and that a few more might increase her life-span to match his own. Once again she shocks him when she accepts.

**A year later**

And they face an army of Daleks and Cybermen, fighting alongside a shadow of the Doctor. The stupid man doesn’t even try to ask Rose to stay with him, sending her away without even asking her. Stupid man.

**Stars**

Three years later, when all seems well, the stars begin to go out and they once again have to make their way across the void. The Doctor looks even worse than he had before and his eyes drink in Rose like a man parched in the desert. Khan growls, he had his chance and drove her off. She is his wife now, and he will not give her up. Though he knows, now that their adopted world has become stable that they both miss the call of the stars, his people are not really his anymore, they have found their own way in a world that happily accepts them.

**Leave taking**

Jack had in the years since they had seen him, apparently taken over this worlds Torchwood and when he leaves the Tardis takes Martha with him and soon after Mickey too. Sarah Jane leaves as well and then the Doctor takes them back home. Donna elects to remain on the Tardis with them.

**New**

When the Doctor begs them to stay on the Tardis with him, they do not say no and when he falls into their arms, they do not reject him. He apologizes profusely to both of them and tells Rose he loves her. All the jealously Khan had previously felt is gone however and when she kisses the Doctor, she is still holding Khan’s hand.

**Peter Pan grows up**

In the days that follow the Doctor is a changed man. Still hyper and excited, he is more aware of the effect he has on others and of his actions towards his companions. It was harsh, Khan thinks, leaving him as they had, but maybe The Doctor had needed to lose Rose, in order to truly appreciate her and whatever time he may get to have with her.

**Wedding**

They make a stop in the thirty-first century a couple months later and for Kan and Rose, it is a vow renewal, for the Doctor it is the first time but they can both tell he means it when he swears to love and honor both of them ‘till death parted them.

 


End file.
